¿Y tu qué sabes sobre desear algo?
by morphineMaster
Summary: Nadie sabe qué es lo que deseo y si lo supieran seguro me tomarían como un loco, porque lo que yo quiero no es nada material, nada que alguien como tu pueda darme. No. Lo que quiero tiene un nombre específico y es malditamente inalcanzable. OOC, kurotsuki.


¿Y tu que sabes sobre desear algo? No. No lo sabes. No pretendas.. es mas, no te atrevas a decirme que me comprendes porque no lo haces. Lo dices por simpatía o porque soy tu amigo y necesitas sentir que estás de mi lado. Pero este sentimiento que consume todo lo que soy, todo lo que seré. Tadashi, no puedo vivir asi.

Lo he aguantado tanto como he podido. Pero ya no más, siento que me ahogo y la ayuda que me brinda la gente no funciona. Nadie sabe qué es lo que deseo y si lo supieran seguro me tomarían como un loco, porque lo que yo quiero no es nada material, nada que alguien como tu pueda darme. No. Lo que quiero tiene un nombre específico y es malditamente inalcanzable.

Ya sabes quien es. No puedo decir su nombre porque escribirlo está más allá de mi. Cuando lo escribo se siente REAL y tengo que mirar sobre mi hombro para confirmar que no está a mi lado. ¿Sabías que la persona que robó la toalla en el entrenamiento con Nekoma fui yo? Nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que Tsukishima, el cuatro ojos que no tiene interés por nada en el mundo, podría ser. Pero Tadashi.. la tengo en mi cuarto. Me masturbo con ella. Pienso que él debería tocarme y hacerme suyo, que debería amarme y nunca apartar su mirada de mi.

¿Te he espantado?

Te lo ganaste con todas las de la ley. No parabas de decirme una y otra vez que estabas conmigo, que debería de contarte lo que estaba mal para poder buscar una solución juntos, asi que aquí está. ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar? ¿Matarás a todo el que se acerque para que él esté sólo y me lo pueda apropiar?. ¿Sabes el odio que siento cada que él está hablando con otra persona que no soy yo? ¿Tienes idea de cómo los celos te consumen lentamente pero sólo puedes guardártelos y evitar llorar como un estúpido por algo que nunca tendrás?

No lo sabes pero es la oportunidad perfecta para decirte algo: hace tiempo me le confesé a Kuro. Juro que pensé que no sólo era yo el que sentía algo. Después de todo, ¿quien en su sano juicio invita a alguien del equipo rival y lo ayuda a entrenar? Pero él sólo se limitó a escuchar mi confesión y me dijo que ya tenía a alguien. Todas las piezas encajaron tan rápido. era Kenma. Ese chico que no tiene presencia y a decir verdad, parece poca cosa. Me odié tanto. ¿Qué cosa tenía él que yo no? es una pregunta idiota pero me la hice por semanas: se que soy talentoso, tengo mejores habilidades que el promedio, soy atractivo y resalto si así lo quiero. ¿Y él que tiene?

Aún asi, lo escogió y yo no pude soportarlo.

A mi favor, no es como si hubiera hecho algo delante de él. Me limitaba a decir dos o tres comentarios hacia Kenma. Quizá burlarme un poco, pero a Kuro no le gustó nada. Después de todo, era y sigue siendo una persona especial para él. Cuando me dijo lo que le molestaba, me limité a decirle que era verdad y que si no podía verlo era porque el amor lo hacía idiota. Jaja. Esa semana no fui a la escuela. Kuro me deshizo a golpes. Claro, no donde se podían ver pero dolía cada músculo del cuerpo. Asi que ya sabes, nunca tuve influenza. Solo me habían dado mi merecido.

¿Sabes que fue lo peor de todo? que en realidad no dejé de amarlo. Debo de tener alguna tendencia autodestructiva. No lo se. En lo que si estoy consiente es que ahora estoy peor que antes y no creo acabar bien. Ya que Kuro me ignoraba por completo, pensé que podría dejar de comer. No se, dejarme morir. Y si en verdad no le importaba, mantenerse con vida ya no sería tan importante. Pero en el remoto caso de que lo supiera y se sintiera responsable, me haría feliz tener su atención aunque sea un poco.

Y mi plan, tanto tonto como se escucha, funcionó. Toda la semana Kuro me ha mandado varios mensajes y siempre pregunta si he comido o me siento mal. Es horrible lo que hago, la verdad. Aprovecharse de él de esa manera. Pero estoy estupidamente feliz. Al parecer, aunque tengamos nuestros problemas él no puede dejar de preocuparse de mi, así que pensaré que todavía soy algo para él. Tiene que ser así.

Debí decirte todo esto en persona pero estaba tan enojado contigo. Me gritaste en medio del pasillo demandándome saber qué me pasaba y simplemente exploté. Las cosas que te dije.. se que te mereces una disculpa y por esa razón escribí esta carta justo después de nuestra pelea. Puedes hacer con ella lo que gustes, hasta podrías enseñársela a Kuro aunque estoy seguro que ya sabe lo que estoy haciendo (y lo mejor de todo es que sigue preocupándose por mi). No se si quieras seguir hablándome o me hagas otro escándalo. Creo que lo mínimo que merecías es una explicación de todo y aquí está. Espero algún dia me perdones.

Tu amigo  
Tsukishima Kei.

* * *

N/A: Quería escribir algo con un Tsuki obsesivo y con serios problemas y... esto salió xD Tsuki en realidad no odia a Kenma ni a Yams, sólo que no sabe expresar su amor de una manera sana.

En fin, espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer :)


End file.
